<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I feel like I can’t breathe by EarlGreyForMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408031">I feel like I can’t breathe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyForMe/pseuds/EarlGreyForMe'>EarlGreyForMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strikesgiving 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyForMe/pseuds/EarlGreyForMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strike brings a date to a party at Ilsa &amp; Nick’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott &amp; Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott &amp; Ilsa Herbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Strikesgiving 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I feel like I can’t breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the Strikesgiving 2020 prompts. ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I feel like I can’t breathe.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Robin. Do you want to get out of here?  We could snag a bottle or two and head back to yours?”</p>
<p>“Ilsa, it’s your party. I think Nick might miss you if you disappeared.”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell him where we’re going — and he can tell anyone who asks that I had a migraine and went upstairs to lie down.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take your silence as agreement. Now, go get your coat. Sneak out the front and meet me on the corner. I’ll tell Nick the plan, grab the wine, and meet you in five minutes or less. Go. Now. I mean it.”</p>
<p>“I just ... I didn’t ... she just kissed him and ...”</p>
<p>“I know. It’s ok. Go.”</p>
<p>Ilsa catches Nick’s eye and pulls him into a corner. </p>
<p>“I’m taking Robin back to hers. She’s ok but not ok. I’ll explain later. If anyone asks, I’ve got a migraine. Oh, and don’t say much to Corm about Robin, ok?  Thank you, sweetheart. Oh, and Nick?  If you get the chance, tell Cormoran Strike that I said his date seemed lovely.”  </p>
<p>“Ouch. That bad?”</p>
<p>“I love you, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too. Go take care of our girl.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who doesn’t love Nick &amp; Ilsa???  ♥️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>